


Kiss It For Me?

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what about this bellamy cuts his finger while working on the wall and clarke gets all motherhen and kisses his fingers and makes sure he´s ok??!!! what do you think? i´m not good with prompts ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It For Me?

Clarke is puttering around the med bay cleaning up after a particularly nasty injury came through, a broken leg involving something about a human slingshot (she didn’t even want to know) when Bellamy comes creeping in, a sheepish smiles on his face and a cloth hastily wrapped around his finger.

Clarke only sighs, taking out the bandages she had only just put away. She beckons Bellamy over and he slowly walks over to her, taking a seat on the scrap of metal they called a table. He holds his finger out to her and Clarke unwraps what looks like to be one of Bellamy’s old shirts just wrapped around the digit a bunch of times.

Underneath was a deep cut and Clarke knows that she was going to have to take the thread and needle out so she could sew the skin back together. Air blowing out of her mouth, Clarke moves off to the side, hands already pulling out her needle.

“Do I even want to know what happened?”

Bellamy’s answer is only a chagrined smile and he just says, “I was working on cutting something to fortify the wall and I accidentally cut myself.”

This time Clarke’s sigh is a little bothered and her tone is annoyed when she asks, “Bellamy, have you been sleeping more like I told you or are you still taking up more guard shifts?”

When Clarke glances over at her patient, there’s only that stupid smirk plastered on Bellamy’s face and all Clarke wants to do his slap it off his face. Walking back over to him, she takes his hand into her own and starts to stab the needle through his skin.

Now normally Clarke would be gentle with someone who had recently hurt themselves but this was Bellamy they were talking about and god only knows how many times she’s told him to be careful, to sleep as much as he could or mistakes like this was going to happen.

Even though Clarke’s tone was annoyed there was still a part of her that was worried about Bellamy and she couldn’t help but say, “Get more sleep Bellamy or I swear to god the next time you come in with injury I’ll be sure to add on a few more of my own.”

Bellamy only’s answer is a slight wince as Clarke tugs on his skin rather hard. She seems to take in his pain, not tugging quite as hard as she continues to stitch him up.

“Since you asked so nicely, Clarke, I will take your suggestion into consideration, I’m not making promises. The only time I get to see you is when I get hurt so I may have a tendency to like being hurt and having you patch me up.”

Clarke can’t help the blush that rises on her cheeks at Bellamy’s words. She turns her head downwards, focusing on finishing Bellamy's stitches and tying off the end.

Bellamy just grins, his eyes sparkling with joy and mischief. Clarke grabs the bandages she had set aside earlier and starts to wrap them around Bellamy’s finger, being sure to avoid his gaze. Bellamy’s eyes were stuck on Clarke though, as he admires the way she quickly fixes him up.

She finishes wrapping the bandage, tying it off before moving away. Bellamy’s voice doesn’t let it her get far though.

“Aren’t you going to kiss it?” Clarke turns back around to face Bellamy, an eyebrow raised in question. A chagrined smile on his face Bellamy continues on, “You kiss the younger ones’ injuries.”

“They’re kids, Bellamy. It makes them feel better.”

Bellamy shrugs whispering, “Let me be a kid for one second. Kiss it for me, Clarke?”

With Bellamy staring at her with those puppy eyes and a slight pout on his lips, Clarke was not strong enough to deny him his wish. A soft sigh blows out her mouth and she walks back over to him. Gently grabbing his hand in her own, Clarke brings her lips to the bandage, pressing a soft kiss to Bellamy’s skin.

When she pulls back, there’s a wide grin on Bellamy’s face and Clarke can’t help but smile as well. Shaking her head, Clarke goes back to doing what she had been before Bellamy came in. Bellamy just watches, that grin still stuck on his face and a sort of longing in his eyes.

“You going to go get some sleep like I told you to?”

“Waiting for you, princess. Let me walk you to your tent. It’s late and you don’t know what could jump out at you.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, muttering, “Ever protective Bellamy Blake.”

“What was that, princess?”

Clarke quickly sends Bellamy an innocent smile saying, “Nothing.”

Bellamy’s eyes twinkle and she’s pretty sure he heard what she said, but he’s letting it go and for that he gets another smile out of Clarke, which was rare nowadays. Bellamy stays seated on the table, watching Clarke as she floats around the room with a calm smile on her face.

He would never tire of looking at his blonde haired princess. Clarke didn’t know how much beauty she had, how much she enraptured other people with a single gaze, and this was what made Bellamy fall in love with her.

He could only hope that one day he would be able to tell her how he felt and that maybe she would reciprocate those feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me promptson [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
